After Twenty Years, Tears
by xXItachisXAzulaXx
Summary: [Complete][Oneshot][Shorty]Sakura walks home, down a path where she's walked down everyday. Her thoughts plunge until she meets him. He repeats what he's done before, then leaves. promising to come back in another twenty years.


Sakura walked home. Just like she did everyday, she thought about how she had to clean as soon as she got home. What a mess her house was, tissues littered her table, the dishes stacked up in her kitchen. She was very tired in the morning, soon her lack of sleep was replaced. 

Replaced with thinking, and depression.

Lines apeared under her eyes and tear stains down her cheeks.

From that day she lost him.

As Naruto stood over him, his blood poured from him as the puddle thrived in different directions, "Just do it,"he growled. "You've always wanted to, Naruto. So go ahead."

Naruto hesitated, Sakura stared. Paralized and unable move from the sense of the scene.

The two figures away from her as black dots in the pouring rain. Her tears blended with a thousand of God's cries. One prooding over the other, holding a large slender sword.  
The sword used to kill. A soul reaped by night in the rain was a cursed one.

Sakura sobbed, face in hands as she kneeled down, she didn't want to watch.

But she looked up and for some reason, he told her to. He wanted her to witness his dissapearance. To believe in him gone. And as Naruto raised his arms and brought his elbows to his ears then down sharply.

Sakura's heart cracked, and her posioned memories began to appear.

She screamed. He had wanted her to scream, to remember the feeling of him gone.  
As if a command, his breathing stopped,his blood flow ended, his eyes closed. And Naruto fell back. What had he done?

Sakura woke up

'I hate these nightmares.' she thought. 'Because they have him in them'.

She only wished she had never met him, she only wished he was a dream.  
All her friends she had grown up with were affected, but not as much as her.  
They sensed her depression. She wished he was never in her sight to where she had fallen in-love with him, then broken.

For he, had broken her.

She sighed, a much needed sigh to clear her sobs that had backed up into her chest,  
leaving a soft pressure. She quickly got up and got ready. Then left her apartment.  
She had to get to her desk in Tsunade's office before Tsunade did, or she would find her empty Sake bottles in the left bottom drawer compartment.

It began to rain.

'And now twenty years later, I'm back'

Sakura stopped, her head seemed to roll for a minute. 'What was that'  
she shook her head in disbelief in his name being mentioned through herself, then kept on walking.

'And even thought your tears are being swept away by the rain I know you can hear me.

'Okay, get a hold of yourself woman! That sake has gotten to you're head!'

She had to walk down that beaten path on the way to her office.  
Oh how she hated it, it held a thousand poisoned memories burnt into her own existence,  
So many thngs had happened in this path, so many things unwanted to concur.

She had her first period on the bench ahead of this path.  
Ino had tried to get her to kiss Gaara on this path.  
Akamaru attacked her when she tried her grandmother's perfume on this path.  
Hinata hit her head on the stone wall of this path and was sent to the hospital.  
Chouji ate Naruto's last miso-ramen cup, and then got pulverized for it.

And on this path, was where he died.

And on this path was when he left her.

This path held so many times in a poisoned bubble that only hovered and wouldn't leave,  
ever.

'I know you hear me, Sakura'

She stopped, in the exact spot.

The same spot that had corrupted her.

That haunted her.

The path she last saw him.

Until Naruto went off with him.

And murdered him.

Sakura stiffened and looked around as the rain stopped simultaneously, Sakura leaves fell.

'Out of nowhere?

She heard footsteps, she froze. Those familiar scuffed sounds of a laidback Genin now sounded heavier. They echoed down the stone path, like a thousand more footsteps to come.

They stopped behind her.

She didn't dare move.

Two muscular arms snakes around her diaphram and pulled her back.

Her long hair that she had grown out was caught between two bodies.

Hers... and his.

She dropped her bag as the arms tightened.

"I knew you could hear me, Sakura."

She swiveled around, and screamed.

"Sa-" he broke her dialougue with a kiss. A crushing kiss.

Her eyes waterfalled.

Her first and last, of his, as her vision was suddenly blurred and she passed out.

He stared at her with his onyx back eyes, with those perfect red hues to the bottoms.

As she laid limply in his arms, he carried her to the bench that he had once before, and laid her down.  
"After twenty years, tears. I thought you would be happy to see me, Sakura."

Then he faded... in the rain that held her poisonous memories. Now affected by a ghastly mirage.

'I'll come back someday, Sakura. Promise you'll always wait for me.'

And then... the echoes suspended, and he was gone.

Leaving, Sakura behind.


End file.
